1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an inserted card structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a riser card module for a computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to increase the capacity of the server rack to increase computing speed, every server module must reduce the volume. Therefore, the server module is compact and small.
However, the common expansion card could not install in the slot of the main board vertically due to the small side of the server module. Hence, the riser card is vertically installed in the slot of the main board first, then the common expansion card is installed in the expansion slot of the riser card. Therefore, the common expansion card is parallel with the main board.
Moreover, the riser card usually is mounted on the mounting rack. But the riser card module composed of the riser card and the mounting rack is not easy to dismount due to the small space of the server module. Hence, the room for upgrade of the server module is reduced. In addition, there is no mounting structure between the riser card module and the main board, the riser card module structure is unbalance when the expansion card is installed in the expansion slot of the riser card.
Therefore, it is desirable to reduce the difficulty to dismount the riser card module from the main board and increase the stability of the riser card module structure.